Beso de ¿buenas noches?
by AbejitaRiver
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un chico adicto al chocolate encuentra a su "peor enemigo" en su habitacion?¿Y si este no estaba ahí para pelear?...  -...bueno Mello, si lo prefieres eres una bolsa de basura –


**Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece solo me divierto con sus personajes.**

Beso de buenas noches

En la enfermería de Wammy's se encontraban demasiados niños; sobre todo niñas.

Por una razón en especial, Mello; el chico mas popular entre las chicas, seguido por Matt; estaba enfermo, y lo habían ido a visitar.

Mello se encontraba ahí por que había comido demasiados chocolates y le dio un severo y feo dolor de estomago, (si algún día le tenia que pasar) junto con otros síntomas que lo veían obligado a permanecer en esa habitación.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, y los chicos solo podían ir a verlo en ese momento, así que se armaba un escándalo con todos queriendo verlo en tan poco tiempo.

Mello no se quejaba, hasta lo disfrutaba; Sin clases, con una comida echa especialmente para el y solo para el, todas las chicas le llevaban chocolate y por si fuera poco, no veía a el molesto de Near.

Solo había algo malo y torcido en su teoría, pues, si bien muchos iban a verlo, faltaba…no estaba ahí; a pesar de que Mello no lo quería ahí, sentía la necesidad de que estuviera, Mello es contradictorio; y por dios era Mello, todos tenían que estar ahí presentes con algún regalo y consuelos para el "pobre" de el y todos era TODOS aun que a el no le agradaba que Near estuviera junto con los demás niños en la habitación. El, sentía la necesidad de la atención de absolutamente y totalmente T-O-D-O-S.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas la noche y la luna llegaron, dejando así a Mello descansando en su cuarto.

No, no lo estaba…estaba sentado viendo la luna; llena en todo su esplendor. Mello se puso de pie y camino hacia su cama, dejando la cortina abierta para que la habitación quedara con aquel mismo y hermoso resplandor azulado.

Ya casi había caído dormido, todo era perfecto, la luna, el silencio y los ruidos de robots,…perfecto…

Miro hacia la ventana una vez mas, para ver de donde provenían esos ruidos…Near estaba sentado enfrente de la ventana jugando con unos robots; estaba tranquilo como siempre, con aquella luz azul se veía más inocente y tierno de lo normal.

-¿Qué chingados?...-se sentó en la cama lo mas rápido que pudo, para darse cuenta de que si, aquella bola de nieve estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación – ¿TU que haces aquí? – se cruzo de brazos.

Near no lo miro siquiera, siguió jugando con sus lindos y coloridos robots de colección.

-¡¿Qué puta madre tienes que haces aquí?...- estaba cansado y sabia que no le contestaría, pero era algo habitual.

Near jugó con su mecho y volteo a verlo.

-¿¡Qué!- Mello se enojo aun mas cuando Near no le contesto por segunda vez - ¡Cuando te hable me tienes que contestar!-

Near le dedico una mirada para luego volver a jugar, como si aquellos gritos de Mello no hubieran salido nunca de su boca.

-¡Si te vas a quedar ahí sentado callado mejor L-A-R-G-A-T-E!- Mello señalo feamente a la puerta mientras miraba a Near.

Near se puso de pie y dio dos pasos.

-Si gritas así te dolerá mas el estomago y tendrá que venir la enfermera y los dos estaremos en problemas…- Mello lo miro y se puso de pie, con pose de macho

-¡n o m e d i g a s q u e h a c e r!-

-no te lo diría si no fuera necesario…pero como quieras…- camino hacia la puerta y tomo todos sus juguetes, hasta que una mano mala lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo del brazo.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – esperaba seriamente una respuesta del pequeño mientras este intentaba soltarse.

-LLendome… ¿Qué no vez? si tu me dijiste que lo hiciera…- tan simple como eso…Mello; molesto; lo soltó y Near calló al suelo

-¿¡Por qué viniste aquí!...Y se supone que eres un genio… – suspiro con cansancio, tenia sueño y para colmo Near no le contestaba.

El pequeño se sentó en la cama y tomo uno de sus juguetes.

-Pues inicialmente estaba jugando, y luego me dijiste que me fuera…- Paro, un golpee seco resonó en la habitación

Mello le pego.

-¡¿POR QUÉ VENISTE AL CUARTO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!- perdía la paciencia fácilmente, y Near no ayudaba en nada.

-Bueno, si lo preguntas, no podía jugar a gusto en mi cuarto, así que me metí aquí a jugar – se encogió de hombros, como si lidiar con Mello fuese sencillo.

Mello no sabia, si lo que pasaba era que había golpeado demasiado a Near, o si este era mas bien un robot de aquel niño que solo decía estupideces.

-Haber Near…hay aproximadamente – paro eh hizo como si estuviera contando- ¡muchísimos cuartos!… ¡¿Tenias que venir al mío!-

Near lo miro y asintió.

-Pues veras, como estabas dormido, no me ibas a molestar, pero te despertaste y me andas jodiendo el trasero…-su cara era la misma pero algo parecía no cuadrar bien…

-Bueno responde algo genio… ¡¿no se te ocurrió que si te veían aquí me meterías en problemas por lo de la otra vez!

_Flashback*_

_-Mello si vuelves a molestar al pequeño Near, ¡te quedaras sin chocolates!... ¡y ya no te comas los dulces de el!- Roger estaba molesto_

_-pero…el…yo…chocolate?...- las palabras no fluían bien, no fue su culpa, ¡Near paso aquella barra de chocolate por su cara!_

_-ya dije!-_

_Fin del Flashback*_

-No la verdad, lo olvido; no lo creía muy importante, así que…- se encogió de hombros – no me importó – su sonrisa torcida salió a relucir.

Mello ya no creía que ese fuese Near…Si es que ya unos minutos atrás tenía ciertas dudas, ahora lo había comprobado.

Por que…como aquel chico que estaba frente a el le decía esas cosas, las decía sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y Mello sabe que, Near siempre piensa antes de actuar.

-De tras de esa oveja blanca hay un maldito lobo…que…! ME QUIERE DEJAR SIN CHOCOLATE! – Lagrimas falsas, muy falsas.

-Si bueno, yo solo quería jugar…- dejo de sonreír

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Mello estaba desconcertado, y decidió esperar un poco mas para averiguar que sucedía.

-Pues, nada realmente-

-Entonces no entiendo…bueno si vas a estar aquí no quiero que hagas el mas mínimo ruido – Mello se acostó y se iba a dormir cuando recordó que Near no lo había ido a ver –espera… ¿Por qué no viniste con los demás?- ahora estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-La verdad no creí que fuese tan importante – un tic invadió el ojo de Mello

-Pues si, ¡por que yo soy muy importante y por eso debiste venir a verme! –

-No eres tan importante – Near bufo…

"¡no puede ser!…este mocoso, ¡se esta riendo de mi!…"pensó Mello por una milésima de segundo, hasta que analizo lo que este dijo y le pego por segunda ves en esa noche.

-Claro que si… ¿Qué no ves que soy lo mejor de aquí?...por eso seré el sucesor de L y tu no bolita de algodón – Mello sonrió triunfante con un puño en el aire.

-No soy una bolita de algodón, objeto emo... y no eres su sucesor – y así, Near bajo de su nube a Mello.

-NO soy un objeto emo por que no me corto y…soy muy sexy…y SI estoy en la línea de sucesión junto con Matt y…y te J-O-D-E-S – Mello sabia que estaba en 2° lugar de sucesión, pero tenia confianza.

-Yo también estoy ahí mi no querido e ingenuo Mello; Y bueno, si lo prefieres eres una bolsa de basura – "El maldito me dijo… ¿bolsa de basura?"

-¿Acaso la vida no te a castigado lo suficiente como para que vengas a decirme eso y querer salir sin daño alguno?... jajá solo por compasión no te eh echo nada aun… –

-Si, intento de hombre. Veras, tu no me golpearas, eres mucha cara y nada de acción pequeña cosa negra con amarillo – Near no se daba cuenta de cómo las facciones de Mello iban cambiando conforme la conversación fluía.

-Oh…entonces… ¡¿si quieres que te golpee! – El puño de Mello en alto

-Quiero que lo intentes…-Near lo miro sobre su hombro, su mirada era sombría.

Mello le pego justo en la cara…pero Near no mostro dolor alguno.

-¡¿PORQUÉ MADRE NO MUESTRAS NINGUNA EMOCION!-

-Por que no soy débil como tu – el pequeño hiso énfasis en la palabra "débil"

-No me llames débil! Veras hare que tu cara cambie de un buen y merecido golpee!-

Mello lo derribo y lo golpeo en la cara, lo pateo y luego se tiro encima de el; pero Near también le respondía cada golpe...Ojo por ojo…, Mello paro cuando vio que Near abrió un poco la boca asombrado. Mello tenia sangre por toda la cara y tenia una cara psicópata (Como las de Higurashi)

-Mello, no malgastes tus fuerzas, por que no vas a cambiar tu debilidad, solo me la reafirmaras golpeándome –

-Deja tu psicología barata animal…que TU empezaste!... ¿Quién te manda a jugar a las…- Mello camino hacia la mesita de noche y vio el reloj – 3 de la mañana! – puso una cara de horror.

-Es que, mientras te estaban viniendo a ver por…emm… no se la verdad; yo estaba durmiendo, así que ya no tengo sueño – se encogió de hombros y despolvo su ropa.

-bueno era de suponerse que vinieras ahora, todos están atraídos a mi…- le guiño un ojo a Near – pero ahora ya no te tengo respeto; si es que antes te tenia; así que mejor ayúdame a limpiar todo esto y tu te vas caminando a tu cuarto a cambiarte de ropa si no me quitaran el chocolate…- Near se quedo de pie viéndolo, Mello le hiso señas y Near camino a donde este estaba.

-Bueno – tomo un pañuelo y le limpio la cara a Mello hasta que quedo limpio

Mello se sonrojo…no pensó que Near fuese a hacer eso…

-ya ahora que acabe, cállate…-

Frunció el ceño…

-Estoy esperando…- y siguió de pie en el mismo modo hasta que se aclaro la garganta y Near lo miro

-bueno si estas esperando me comprueba que eres mujer y que "eso" es "culpa" de Matt…-

Near torció su mechón mientras veía a Mello sacar humo de las orejas

-A QUE HORA TE VAS?- Near tomo su superhéroe

- Cuando me aburra amigo mío…- y comenzó a apilar dados, y nuestro rubio se postro alado del pequeño, mientras comía; mas bien trituraba; una barra de chocolate.

Así pasaron las horas, y Near seguía apilando cosas…

Mello solo lo observaba aburrido; Primero Near se puso a limpiar y se cambio su camisa por una de las de Mello…Y este se dio cuenta de que, si bien Near no hacia ejercicio alguno, la camisa le quedaba a la perfección.

Luego siguió jugando y haciendo ruidos extraños a medida que cambiaba de juguete. En cierto momento de la madrugada el sueño venció a Mello, y ahí donde estaba sentado se durmió.

-pero si que eres un animal, hasta duermes sentado – bufo Near mientras seguía jugando.

Aun que sea difícil de creer, Near cargo a Mello y lo acostó en la cama; Arropo a Mello y recogió sus juguetes.

Ya iba a salir de la habitación, cuando recordó por que había entrado desde un principio…

-Que te mejores Mello…- y poso sus delicados labios sobre la frente del rubio.

Si bueno, Near había dicho que solo estaba ahí para jugar no le mintió en lo mas mínimo a Mello porque este no le había preguntado que si había ido a verlo; en ese momento.

El pequeño tomo una ves mas sus juguetes y salió de la habitación, no sin antes tomar una foto de Mello durmiendo con aquel pequeño oso de peluche, que Near le había regalado cuando tenia 4 años.

Si Mello se decidía a golpearlo al día siguiente, Near ya tendría con que chantajearlo.

-Dulces sueños, Mello…-


End file.
